Road Trip
'Road Trip'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-road-trip/EP022222100633?aid=zap2it is the 16th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 68th episode overall. Synopsis Chloe and The Bears take a road trip to see a meteor shower. Ice Bear, the only one licensed to drive, is put in charge, which becomes harder than he thought. Plot Chloe and The Bears are taking a road trip downtown to watch the meteor shower. Ice Bear wears glasses and is the only one who can drive because he’s got a drivers license. Everyone in the car keeps asking him to make several stops to pick up more snacks such as star cakes and go for bathroom breaks but he tells everyone that he doesn’t want to stop anywhere unless it's an emergency he just wants to stay on the road. Ice Bear has no choice but to make one quick stop anyway at the gas station but he can’t parallel park anywhere so he decides to just wait in the car for everyone. Grizz meets a strange man named Wyatt and asks Ice Bear if he can go with them to watch the meteor shower but Ice Bear disagrees to bring Wyatt because he’s not part of the group but they bring him anyway. The whole gang gets worried that they don’t have a charger and the phone dies but Wyatt becomes prepared for an extra charger. Panda, Grizzly, Chloe and Wyatt all do a challenge and contest of Grizz eating how ever much star cakes he can, Ice Bear tells him to use a napkin but he doesn't listen, they splatter all over the car and Ice Bear gets dirty and starts to get annoyed he almost got into a car accident. Ice Bear has to stop again to clean himself up while everyone is cleaning the car but he leaves Wyatt behind and everyone notices that he’s gone. Ice Bear refuses to go back and get Wyatt he just wants to get to the meteor shower until he runs out of gas. Everybody starts arguing and Ice Bear gets really annoyed and angry he honks the horn, makes a big angry look at everyone and tells them to get out of the car in a mean way. Ice Bear grunts and says "Out" so he has some time to calm down. Everyone is talking about Ice Bear’s face and asked each other if they ever seen him so angry before. Grizz tries to talk to Ice Bear but he closes the window on him and refuses to hear his story. Ice Bear is just sitting in the car all alone so angry he stares at the car keys magically changing and talks to an imaginary friend sitting beside him and agrees that he’s the worst driver and blames himself for letting everyone down. Ice Bear protects the others from someone coming but it's just Wyatt and his biker gang and friends. Chloe and the bears ask them to give them a tow to the meteor shower and they finally made it. Ice Bear finally learns how to parallel park so the gang congratulates him and let them out of the car, relaxing on the hill watching the meteor shower. Ice Bear is saluting to his imaginary friend in the sky as star gazed and Grizz asks him what he's doing saying “Dude what are you doing” Ice Bear replies as his cheeks turn red “uh nothing” as the episode closes. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Mr. Park (minor) * Mrs. Park (minor) * Wyatt (debut) Trivia * Ice Bear is shown to have a driver's license in this episode and is implied to have owned one prior as well. * This is the second episode where Ice Bear is shown to wear glasses, he was first wearing glasses as a kid in the episode "Baby Bears on a Plane". * This is the first episode featuring Wyatt. * This is the first episode Ice Bear makes a big angry look but when he says the word "OUT" to Chloe, Grizz and Panda when they're fighting and arguing, he was incapable of yelling and raising his voice just like in the episode "Nom Nom". * This is also the first episode Ice Bear has an imaginary friend. * It is revealed that Ice Bear is not good at parallel parking. * When Chloe gave her sweater away to the dog back in the episode "The Demon", she's still seen wearing it in this episode. * Ice Bear's driver's license, which lists his occupation as "UNKNOWN", his hair as "WHITE", and his eyes as "DOT". Cultural References * Grizz utters the line "O Captain! My Captain!" twice in the episode. This is both the title of the famed poem of the same name by Walt Whitman, and a famous line from the film Dead Poets Society, starring late actor and comedian Robin Williams, in which Williams' character (an English teacher) teaches his students about Whitman's poetry. * The music of the episode is similar to the soundtrack of the movie Little Miss Sunshine, where the family also takes a road trip in a van that breaks down. Errors * When Ice Bear says: "Ice Bear will not say it again. We came too far.", the background turns gray and stops moving for a split second. International Premieres * January 10, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) id:Road Trip Category:Article speculation Category:Season 3 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:BearBomb Episodes